03 Grudnia 2014
TVP 1 HD 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 6043 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 6043); serial kraj prod.USA (2011) 09:05 Wspaniałe stulecie - odc. 33 (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 33); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011) 10:05 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 67 (seria V, odc. 11) - Sonata - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 11:00 Drużyna A II - odc. 16, Odgłosy wojny (The A - Team II, ep. 16, Say It with Bullets); serial kraj prod.USA (1983) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:05 Agrobiznes 12:25 Magazyn Rolniczy - Polska wieprzowina 12:40 Gotuj się na święta - /2/; magazyn kulinarny 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Dzikie oblicze Andów (Wild Faces of the Andes); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2011) 13:55 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2978; teleturniej muzyczny 14:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 6044 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 6044); serial kraj prod.USA (2011) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:20 Klan - odc. 2655 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 15:50 Wspaniałe stulecie - odc. 34 (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 34); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011) 16:50 Szlachetna paczka 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2979; teleturniej muzyczny 17:55 Klan - odc. 2656 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:30 Świat się kręci - /240/; widowisko publicystyczne 19:15 Gotuj się na święta - /3/; magazyn kulinarny 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777 20:05 80. Plebiscyt na 10 Najlepszych Sportowców Polski – kandydaci; felieton 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777 20:25 Cios poniżej pasa (Waist Deep) - txt. str. 777 92'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2006) 22:05 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny 22:55 Cold Creek Manor (Cold Creek Manor) - txt. str. 777 113'; thriller kraj prod.USA, Kanada, Wielka Brytania (2003) 01:00 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny 01:45 Cela 211 (Celda 211) 107'; dramat kraj prod.Hiszpania, Francja (2009) 03:45 Drużyna A II - odc. 16, Odgłosy wojny (The A - Team II, ep. 16, Say It with Bullets); serial kraj prod.USA (1983) 04:40 Zagadkowa Jedynka 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 06:05 M jak miłość - odc. 679; serial TVP 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 680; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama , Pogoda 11:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1202 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 425 - Sceny balkonowe; serial TVP 12:45 Na sygnale - odc 24/26 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 13:15 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 9 Islandia "Wyspa gejzerów" (39); magazyn kulinarny 13:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Kava - a nie kawa - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 14:25 Płocka Noc Kabaretowa 2013 (2); program rozrywkowy 15:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 107 "Wyścigi" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 16:00 Panorama Kraj 16:20 Pogoda Kraj 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 1099 - JM; serial TVP 17:25 Reporter Polski; magazyn 18:00 Panorama 18:25 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc 3/81; teleturniej 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1202 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:55 Słodko i wytrawnie - Blok czekoladowy; felieton 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1203 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 577 Fałszywy ruch; serial TVP 21:45 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc. 13 "Pomogę zdecydowanej parze" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 22:20 Kino relaks - Jak urodzić i nie zwariować (What to Expect When You're Expecting) - txt. str. 777 105'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2012) 00:25 Świat bez tajemnic - W poszukiwaniu carskich skarbów (On the hunt for the Tsar's treasures); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2012) 01:30 Poza zasięgiem (Out of Reach) 82'; film akcji kraj prod.Polska, USA (2004) 03:05 Głęboka woda - sezon II, odc. 2/12 "Podrzutek"; serial TVP 03:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Gdańsk 06:30 Echa dnia 06:40 Pogoda - 3.12 - 1 06:45 Echa dnia - komentarze 07:00 Raport z Polski 07:20 Przechodzień codzienny - 3.12 - Pytania(pakiet47) 07:30 Panorama Dnia 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM 08:25 Pogoda - 3.12 - 2 08:30 Co u nas? 08:35 AgroSzansa - odc. 46; magazyn 09:05 Święta wojna - (321) Mamut 09:35 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM 09:55 Pogoda - 3.12 - 2 10:00 Wokół nas - pogoda 10:05 Polska samorządna - odc. 53; magazyn 10:30 Akademia.pl; magazyn 11:00 Telenowyny; magazyn 11:30 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Jedź bezpiecznie - odc. 524; cykl reportaży 12:10 "Poeta Kamień" i jego matka (The Stone Poet and His Mother); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2013) 13:05 Wokół nas - pogoda 13:10 Agrobiznes 13:30 Paragon - skrót 1; magazyn 13:40 Raport z Polski 14:05 Operacja Życie - odc. 22; cykl dokumentalny 14:35 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 14:35 Co u nas? 14:40 Przechodzień codzienny - 3.12 - Pytania(pakiet47) 14:50 Naszym okiem - odc. 10; program publicystyczny 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 16:30 Lider - odc. 30; magazyn 16:55 Wokół nas - pogoda 17:00 Męska strefa; magazyn 17:30 Forum Panoramy 17:45 Motorsport i okolice; magazyn 17:55 Panorama Flesz 17:58 Pogoda 18:00 Kamień, nożyce, papier - reportaż - Gdański carillon; cykl reportaży 18:15 Telesprzedaż 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Panorama Sport 18:57 Pogoda 19:00 Forum Panoramy 19:15 Telesprzedaż 19:30 Kość niezgody; magazyn 20:00 Telesprzedaż 20:30 Jedenastka - magazyn piłkarski 20:40 Czas Gdyni; magazyn 20:55 Pogoda 21:00 Echa dnia 21:10 Pogoda - 3.12 - 3 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze 21:55 Pogoda - 3.12 - 4 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Panorama Sport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Wokół nas - pogoda 22:40 Telekurier 23:15 Naszym okiem - odc. 10; program publicystyczny 00:10 Paragon - skrót 1; magazyn 00:25 Święta wojna - (321) Mamut 00:50 Wokół nas - pogoda 00:55 Echa dnia 01:05 Pogoda - - Pogoda - 3.12 - 3 01:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze 01:45 Pogoda - 3.12 - 4 01:55 Telekurier 02:20 Wokół nas - pogoda 02:25 Raport z Polski 02:50 Męska strefa; magazyn 03:20 Akademia.pl; magazyn 03:50 Telenowyny; magazyn 04:15 Wokół nas - pogoda 04:20 Naszym okiem - odc. 10; program publicystyczny 05:20 Telekurier 05:45 Raport z Polski 06:05 Lider - odc. 30; magazyn 06:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 2829 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8:00 Pielęgniarki Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 9:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 628 Sezon: 12 9:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 629 Sezon: 12 10:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 559 12:00 Pielęgniarki Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 13:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 28 Sezon: 3 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1990 14:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja Odcinek: 2760 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 17 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 330 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1991 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 392 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 407 20:40 Mały 22:40 Facet do dziecka 0:30 Zamiana 2:35 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1828 TVN 6:00 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4061 6:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:25 Detektywi Odcinek: 640 8:00 Dzień Dobry TVN Odcinek: 1511 10:55 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1980 11:25 Szkoła Odcinek: 1 12:25 Szpital Odcinek: 2 13:25 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 31 14:25 Ugotowani Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 7 15:00 Szkoła Odcinek: 2 16:00 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2261 17:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 32 18:00 Szpital Odcinek: 3 19:00 Fakty 19:35 Sport 19:45 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4062 20:05 Doradca smaku Odcinek: 24 20:10 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1981 20:50 Sahara 23:20 Bodyguard 2:00 Życie bez wstydu Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 3:00 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4062 3:20 Sekrety magii Odcinek: 215 4:40 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2261 5:40 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV 4 6:00 Czyja wina? Odcinek: 22 7:00 Garfield Odcinek: 51 7:15 Garfield Odcinek: 52 7:35 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 8:00 Garfield Odcinek: 5 8:15 Garfield Odcinek: 6 8:35 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego Odcinek: 17 9:00 Czyja wina? Odcinek: 23 10:00 Nie igraj z aniołem Odcinek: 144 11:00 Burza Odcinek: 65 12:00 Na patrolu Odcinek: 36 12:30 Sekrety sąsiadów Odcinek: 36 13:00 Policjantki i policjanci Odcinek: 36 14:00 STOP Drogówka Odcinek: 38 15:00 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 13 16:00 Nie igraj z aniołem Odcinek: 145 17:00 Burza Odcinek: 66 18:00 Na patrolu Odcinek: 37 18:30 Sekrety sąsiadów Odcinek: 37 19:00 Policjantki i policjanci Odcinek: 37 20:00 Tajna broń 22:15 Ojczym 0:25 Jak zostać milionerem Odcinek: 2 1:45 To był dzień 2:50 Seks w wielkim mieście Odcinek: 38 3:30 Dekoratornia Odcinek: 285 4:00 4music Odcinek: 682 5:00 4music Odcinek: 686 TV Puls 6:00 Złotopolscy Odcinek: 67 6:30 Złotopolscy Odcinek: 68 7:00 Nash Bridges Odcinek: 6 8:00 Nash Bridges Odcinek: 7 9:00 Gliniarz i prokurator Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 4 10:00 Mike i Molly Odcinek: 2 10:30 Mike i Molly Odcinek: 3 11:00 Kasia i Tomek Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 11:30 Sekret Odcinek: 66 12:30 Zbuntowany anioł Odcinek: 270 13:40 Królowa serc Odcinek: 1 15:00 Jesteś moim życiem Odcinek: 54 16:00 Zaginiony świat Odcinek: 3 17:00 Gwiezdne wrota Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 7 17:55 Boso przez świat Odcinek: 7 18:25 Boso przez świat Odcinek: 8 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Odcinek: 103 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Odcinek: 104 20:00 Powrót do przyszłości 22:20 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 2 23:20 Arrow Odcinek: 13 0:15 Spartakus: Zemsta Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 1:25 Zobacz to! 2:00 No problem! Odcinek: 4 2:30 Dyżur Odcinek: 24 Sezon: 2 3:00 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 3 3:25 Dyżur Odcinek: 25 Sezon: 2 3:50 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 4 4:15 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 9 4:30 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 12 5:15 Xena: wojownicza księżniczka Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 6 TVN 7 5:10 We dwoje Odcinek: 11 6:30 Męski typ Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 7:00 Niewinna intryga Odcinek: 66 8:05 Sąd rodziny Odcinek: 82 9:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 483 10:05 Czterej pancerni i pies Odcinek: 14 11:20 Mango - Telezakupy 12:55 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 83 13:55 Szpital Odcinek: 11 14:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 484 15:55 Julia Odcinek: 75 16:30 Brzydula Odcinek: 15 17:00 Kryminalni Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 18:05 Agenci NCIS: Los Angeles Odcinek: 6 19:00 Mentalista Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 3 20:00 Sztandar chwały 21:50 Skazany na śmierć Odcinek: 14 22:40 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 8 23:40 Listy z Iwo Jimy 2:30 Punkt krytyczny Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 4 3:30 Sekrety magii Odcinek: 215 Puls 2 6:00 Kasia i Tomek Odcinek: 32 6:30 Kasia i Tomek Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 7:00 Marta mówi! Odcinek: 28 Sezon: 2 7:20 Flintstonowie Odcinek: 8 8:00 Flintstonowie Odcinek: 9 8:20 Wojownicze żółwie ninja Odcinek: 16 9:00 Wojownicze zółwie ninja Odcinek: 17 9:20 Fanboy i Chum Chum Odcinek: 104 10:00 Jimmy Neutron: mały geniusz Odcinek: 206 Sezon: 2 10:35 Lucky Luke Odcinek: 15 11:00 Reksio Odcinek: 1 11:10 Reksio Odcinek: 2 11:30 Reksio Odcinek: 3 11:40 Reksio Odcinek: 4 11:50 Reksio Odcinek: 5 12:00 Zaczarowany ołówek Odcinek: 28 12:10 Zaczarowany ołówek Odcinek: 29 12:35 Klub Winx Odcinek: 621 Sezon: 6 13:00 Klub Winx Odcinek: 622 Sezon: 6 13:30 Flintstonowie Odcinek: 9 13:55 Inspektor Gadget: ostatnie zadanie 15:20 Był sobie człowiek Odcinek: 8 16:00 Gumisie Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 5 16:35 Gumisie Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 5 17:00 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 79 17:05 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 80 17:10 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 81 17:20 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 82 17:25 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 83 17:35 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 84 18:00 Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego Odcinek: 2 18:35 Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego Odcinek: 3 19:00 Handlarz doskonały Odcinek: 2016 Sezon: 2 19:30 Handlarz doskonały Odcinek: 2015 Sezon: 2 20:00 Handlarz doskonały Odcinek: 2017 Sezon: 2 20:30 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas Odcinek: 17 21:30 Zbuntowany anioł Odcinek: 259 22:30 Sekret Odcinek: 66 23:30 Królowa serc Odcinek: 1 0:40 Przeżyć atak! Odcinek: 6 1:30 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 7 2:20 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 8 3:00 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 7 3:25 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 9 3:50 W blasku fleszy Odcinek: 5 4:15 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 13 4:40 Dyżur Odcinek: 6 5:00 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 3 5:30 Dyżur Odcinek: 9 TV 6 6:00 Szósty zmysł Odcinek: 855 7:00 STOP Drogówka Odcinek: 16 8:00 Galileo Odcinek: 419 9:00 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 10 9:30 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 11 10:00 Komisarz Rex Odcinek: 7 11:00 Zaklinacz psów Odcinek: 10 12:00 Całkiem nowe lata miodowe Odcinek: 9 12:35 Całkiem nowe lata miodowe Odcinek: 10 13:10 Całkiem nowe lata miodowe Odcinek: 11 13:45 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 12 14:15 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 13 14:45 Strażnik Teksasu Odcinek: 34 15:45 Baw mnie. Kasia Kwiatkowska show Odcinek: 3 16:45 Przygody Merlina Odcinek: 11 17:45 Kacza dynastia Odcinek: 3 18:15 Całkiem nowe lata miodowe Odcinek: 12 18:50 Całkiem nowe lata miodowe Odcinek: 13 19:25 Całkiem nowe lata miodowe Odcinek: 14 20:00 Galileo Odcinek: 420 21:00 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów Odcinek: 12 21:30 Poszukiwania Wielkiej Stopy 23:30 Trzynaście duchów 1:20 Komisarz Rex Odcinek: 7 2:25 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów Odcinek: 11 2:55 4music Odcinek: 684 3:55 STOP Drogówka Odcinek: 33 5:00 Szósty zmysł Odcinek: 858 Polsat Sport News 7:00 Sport Flash 7:07 Hypo Tirol Innsbruck - PGE Skra Bełchatów 9:00 Sport Flash 9:07 SS Lazio - AS Varese 1910 11:00 Sport Flash 11:07 Hellas Werona - AC Perugia Calcio 13:00 Sport Flash 13:07 MKS Dąbrowa Górnicza - PGE Turów Zgorzelec 15:00 Sport Flash 15:07 Futbol Mundial 15:40 Rubin Kazań - Zenit Sankt Petersburg 17:55 Empoli FC - Genoa CFC 20:00 Sport Flash 20:30 Tours VB - Halkbank SK 22:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:00 Zenit Kazań - SK Posojilnica Aich/Dob 1:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 1:15 Przerwa w nadawaniu Eska TV 6:00 Dzień dobry 7:00 Przeglądarka 7:30 Hity na czasie 8:00 Poranna rozgrzewka 10:00 Hity na czasie 13:00 ESKA TV News 13:05 smESKA 14:00 ESKA TV News 14:05 Hity na czasie 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:05 G20 16:00 ESKA TV News 16:05 G20 17:00 ESKA TV News 17:05 Teenage lista 18:00 Hity na czasie 18:30 ESKA TV News 19:00 Miejska lista 20:00 Hity na czasie 23:00 WCZORAJSI - czyli taśmy prawdy 23:30 Klipy "bez majtek" 0:00 Polska noc TTV 5:10 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 218 6:05 Express 6:20 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3472 6:40 Czarno na białym 7:15 Bagaż osobisty Odcinek: 1 7:45 Kartoteka Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 3 8:45 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 218 9:45 Sekretne operacje Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 10:45 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 194 11:40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 584 12:40 Blisko ludzi 13:15 Czarno na białym 13:50 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2227 14:45 Żony oligarchów Odcinek: 7 15:45 Express 16:00 Pogoda 16:05 Wojny magazynowe Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 4 16:40 Wojny magazynowe Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 4 17:10 Blisko ludzi 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Usterka Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 3 18:40 Kartoteka Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 7 19:45 Express 19:57 Pogoda 20:00 Wojny przewoźników Odcinek: 27 Sezon: 2 20:30 Wojny przewoźników Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 21:00 Mój pierwszy... Odcinek: 4 21:30 DeFacto - flesz Odcinek: 5 21:45 Express 21:55 Pogoda 22:00 Kossakowski. Inicjacja Odcinek: 6 22:30 defacto Odcinek: 14 23:00 Zabójcze dzieci Odcinek: 5 0:00 Wojny magazynowe - Teksas Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 3 0:30 Wojny magazynowe - Teksas Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 2 1:00 Kartoteka Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 3 2:00 Uwaga! po Uwadze Odcinek: 352 2:45 Blisko ludzi 3:15 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2227 4:10 Odlotowy ogród Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 4:40 Przerwa w nadawaniu Polo TV 5:30 Disco polo music 6:00 Hit dnia 6:05 Pobudka z Polo tv! 8:00 Hit dnia 8:05 Najlepsze z najlepszych 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:10 Discopolot 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo tv 12:00 Hit dnia 12:10 Dance w Polo tv 13:00 Hit dnia 13:14 Disco polo music 14:00 Hit dnia 14:10 Profesorre Toplalala 14:30 Disco polo music 15:00 Miłość w rytmie disco 15:42 Disco polo music 16:00 Przebojowe historie 16:13 Disco polo music 17:00 Przebojowe historie 17:15 Video Mix Sierockiego 18:05 Poczekalnia DPL 18:28 Lista Przebojów DPL 19:00 Szalone lata 90. 20:00 Wieczorne granie na ekranie 21:20 Zakochane Polo tv 22:30 Pikantne Polo tv 23:05 Disco polo music ATM Rozrywka 5:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 7:30 Casper Odcinek: 2 7:40 Kot Felix Odcinek: 11 7:50 Kaczor Daffy Odcinek: 10 8:00 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele Odcinek: 15 8:10 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele Odcinek: 16 8:20 Popeye i przyjaciele Odcinek: 2 8:30 Casper Odcinek: 20 8:40 Kot Felix Odcinek: 8 8:50 Świnka Porky Odcinek: 10 9:00 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele Odcinek: 9 9:10 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele Odcinek: 10 9:20 Popeye i przyjaciele Odcinek: 20 9:30 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście Odcinek: 18 10:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 31 10:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 32 11:00 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 107 12:00 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 108 12:55 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1987 13:30 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 153 14:00 Graczykowie Odcinek: 38 14:30 Graczykowie Odcinek: 39 15:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 216 15:55 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 137 16:30 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście Odcinek: 19 17:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 20 17:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 21 18:00 Zjawiska paranormalne Odcinek: 3 19:00 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 108 20:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 215 21:00 Fala zbrodni Odcinek: 5 22:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 33 22:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 34 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 173 23:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 174 0:00 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!!! Odcinek: 15 0:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 33 1:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 34 1:30 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 126 2:30 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 55 3:30 Linia życia Odcinek: 97 4:00 Linia życia Odcinek: 98 4:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! TV Trwam 8:00 Informacje dnia 8:15 Polski punkt widzenia 8:40 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 8:45 Każdy maluch to potrafi 9:00 Kalejdoskop młodych 9:30 Aktualności akademickie WSKSiM 9:35 Kościół w potrzebie 10:00 Audiencja Generalna Ojca Świętego Franciszka z Watykanu 11:10 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 11:15 Święty na każdy dzień 11:20 Myśląc ojczyzna 11:30 Misjonarze Afryki - Ojcowie Biali - Lusaka stolica Zambii 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:03 Informacje dnia 12:20 Jubileuszowy koncert z okazji 25-lecia Zespołu Pieśni i Tańca "Wileńszczyzna" 13:30 Franciszek Ksawery i zaginiony skarb samuraja 14:05 Wędrówka serca - życie ks. Henriego Nouwena 15:00 Kim jest papież Franciszek? 15:45 Święty na każdy dzień 15:50 Pytasz i wiesz 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:10 Na zdrowie 16:30 Ojciec Klemens Vismara 17:00 Po stronie prawdy 18:00 Anioł Pański 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 19:25 Święty na każdy dzień 19:30 Przygody Mobilków 19:45 Modlitwa z telefonicznym udziałem dzieci 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Myśląc ojczyzna 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Polski punkt widzenia 22:00 Przyroda Ziemi Świętej 22:55 Święty na każdy dzień 23:00 Franciszek Ksawery - misjonarz i święty 0:00 Świat w obrazach 0:05 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 0:10 Informacje dnia 0:30 Ojciec Klemens Vismara 1:00 Anioł Pański 1:05 Pytasz i wiesz 1:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 2:25 Święty na każdy dzień 2:30 Przygody Mobilków 2:45 Modlitwa z telefonicznym udziałem dzieci 3:00 Informacje dnia 3:20 Różaniec 3:50 Myśląc ojczyzna 4:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 4:20 Biblio ojczyzna moja 4:40 Polski punkt widzenia 5:00 Król Dawid 5:55 Święty na każdy dzień 6:00 Po stronie prawdy 7:00 Św. Patryk 7:55 Rekolekcje adwentowe "Szybko wolny" Stopklatka TV 6:00 Akademia Polskiego Filmu Odcinek: 40 6:30 Rodzina piratów Odcinek: 10 6:55 Rodzina piratów Odcinek: 11 7:25 Akademia Polskiego Filmu Odcinek: 15 7:50 Prywatna historia kina Odcinek: 2 8:20 Pułapki umysłu Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 8:55 Pułapki umysłu Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 9:25 Antarktyka - przygoda innej natury 10:15 Historia oręża Odcinek: 8 11:15 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 33 Sezon: 3 12:25 Ostatni templariusz Odcinek: 1 14:05 Sherlock Holmes i tajny szyfr 15:40 Boże Narodzenie 18:00 Krzyżacy Odcinek: 1 20:00 Don Juan de Marco 22:05 Pulp Fiction 1:15 Marysia i Napoleon 3:40 Brzydkie słowa 4:10 Przepraszam za ostatnią noc 4:40 Za horyzont 5:30 Ararat Fokus TV 6:00 Wehikuł czasu Odcinek: 1203 6:10 Królowie podwodnego nieba Odcinek: 3 6:40 Podwodny raj Borneo Odcinek: 3 7:05 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 60 7:20 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 61 7:35 Rozmowy nieoswojone Odcinek: 6 8:10 Wehikuł czasu Odcinek: 1203 8:15 Najśmieszniejsze zwierzęta świata Odcinek: 4 8:45 Egzamin z przetrwania Odcinek: 5 9:15 Egzamin z przetrwania Odcinek: 6 9:45 Pogotowie weterynaryjne Odcinek: 22 10:15 Pogotowie weterynaryjne Odcinek: 1 10:45 Wychowanie to wyzwanie Odcinek: 13 11:45 Eko-życie, czy to się opłaca? Odcinek: 2 12:20 Kuchenni detektywi Odcinek: 9 12:50 Tajemnice historii Odcinek: 2 13:25 Teorie spiskowe Odcinek: 7 14:25 1000 miejsc w Polsce, które musisz zobaczyć Odcinek: 2 15:00 Rudy Maxa i jego Europa Odcinek: 3 15:30 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 38 16:00 Fabryka jedzenia Odcinek: 22 16:30 Mordercze przeprawy Odcinek: 3 17:00 Wstrząsająca przyszłość Ziemi Odcinek: 1 17:55 Stres - podstępny zabójca 19:05 Moje wielkie, tłuste ciało 20:05 Gwóźdź w głowie Odcinek: 5 21:15 Akcje ratunkowe wszechczasów Odcinek: 2 22:20 Ross Kemp w świecie gangów Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 3 23:20 Wiem, kto mnie zabił Odcinek: 9 23:50 Wiem, kto mnie zabił Odcinek: 10 0:20 Badacze natury Odcinek: 3 0:45 Badacze natury Odcinek: 4 1:00 Królowie podwodnego nieba Odcinek: 3 1:25 Podwodny raj Borneo Odcinek: 3 2:00 Życie Bałtyku Odcinek: 28 2:30 Dzika Polska Odcinek: 3 3:00 Copernicus Odcinek: 3 3:30 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 70 4:00 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 41 4:30 Życie Bałtyku Odcinek: 3 5:00 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 7 5:30 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 8 TVP ABC 05:40 Bolek i Lolek wśród górników - odc. 1 - Zielona hałda; serial animowany 05:55 Ferdynand Wspaniały - odc. 1/7 - Pierwsze kroki; serial animowany 06:10 Smerfy - Cyrk dla Smerfusia, odc. 92 (Circus for Baby); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 06:40 Domowe przedszkole - Skrzatek Gagatek szuka mieszkania - przygotowania do zimy; program dla dzieci 07:10 Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria II - Wielki dzień Kluklu, odc. 24 (Kluklus great day); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Polska (2007) 07:25 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Wycieczka samochodem, odc. 9; serial animowany 07:35 Literkowe ABC 07:40 Budzik - Kalendarz; program dla dzieci 08:10 Misiowanki - odc. 18 Obraźliwe słowo (The big blooper) kraj prod.Kanada (2002) 08:40 Domisie - odc. 290 Butelka w stawie; program dla dzieci 09:10 Mały Miś s. III - Rodzinna kąpiel, odc. 42 (Family bath time) kraj prod.Kanada (1998) 09:40 Smerfy - Cyrk dla Smerfusia, odc. 92 (Circus for Baby); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 10:10 Reksio - Reksio swat, odc. 30; serial animowany 10:20 Listonosz Pat IV - Listonosz Pat ratuje Zieloną Rakietę, odc. 10 (Postman Pat and the rocket rescue); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 10:35 O czym one mówią - odc. 11; felieton 10:45 Domowe przedszkole - Skrzatek Gagatek szuka mieszkania - przygotowania do zimy; program dla dzieci 11:15 Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria II - Test odwagi, odc. 23 (Test of courage); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Polska (2007) 11:30 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Zimowe igraszki, odc. 14; serial animowany 11:45 Budzik - Kalendarz; program dla dzieci 12:15 Misiowanki - odc. 17 Florek Mądrala (Ferdy factual) kraj prod.Kanada (2002) 12:45 Domisie - odc. 290 Butelka w stawie; program dla dzieci 13:15 Maks i Ruby - Łyżwiarka Ruby 24 (Ruby?s figure eight) kraj prod.Kanada (2002) 13:45 Smerfy - Smerfy z piernika, odc. 91 (The gingerbread Smurf); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 14:15 Reksio - Reksio śpiewak, odc. 29; serial animowany 14:25 Listonosz Pat IV - Listonosz Pat i drabina Alfa, odc. 9 (Postman Pat and the ice ladder); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 14:45 O czym one mówią - odc. 11; felieton 14:50 Talent za talent - z Marysią Sadowską; program dla młodzieży 15:20 Billy - kot, seria II - Kłopot z Bobem, odc. 24 (The trouble with Bob); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja (2003) 15:55 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 24; program dla dzieci 16:25 Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria II - Kotek, odc. 25 (The Blues); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Polska (2007) 16:40 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Zdobywcy przestworzy, odc. 10; serial animowany 16:50 O czym one mówią - odc. 11; felieton 17:00 Kaktus i Mały - Dlaczego mam dobre zdanie o bocianie?; serial animowany 17:05 Baby Beetles - Baby Beetles, odc. 13; serial animowany 17:15 Przyjaciele lasu - odc. 3; cykl reportaży 17:30 Misiowanki - odc. 19 Gabinet luster (In the house of mirrors) kraj prod.Kanada (2002) 18:00 Domisie - odc. 291 Bakterie zębopsotki; program dla dzieci 18:30 Mały Miś s. IV - Wszystko na odwrót, odc. 61 (Opposites day) kraj prod.Kanada (1998) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Platforma pełna Smerfów, odc. 93 (Float full of Smurfs); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:25 Wieczorynka - Reksio - Reksio dentysta, odc. 31; serial animowany 19:30 Wieczorynka - Listonosz Pat IV - Listonosz Pat i wyprawa nad morze, odc. 11 (Postman Pat at the seaside); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 19:45 Wieczorynka - Bolek i Lolek na Dzikim Zachodzie - Tropiciele, odc. 6 20:05 Bajeczki Maszy - org. Masha Tale's. Trzy prosiaki, odc. 13 (Masha Tale's); film animowany kraj prod.ROSJA (2014) 20:15 Billy - kot, seria II - Inwazja kotnaperów, odc. 25 (The Invasions At The Cat Napp); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja (2003) 20:45 Trzy Szalone Zera - odc. 9 - Tajemniczy gość (.) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1999) 21:15 Wielki świat małych odkrywców - odc. 15 21:35 Lubię to; program dla dzieci 21:45 Literkowe ABC 21:50 Masza i niedźwiedź - Uwaga jadę, odc. 14 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.ROSJA (2012) 22:00 Niepokonani. Niezwykłe historie - Monika Kuszyńska; talk-show 22:30 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 26 DNA - txt. str. 777; magazyn 23:00 Smerfy - Platforma pełna Smerfów, odc. 93 (Float full of Smurfs); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 23:25 Literkowe ABC 23:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:00 Eurokultura (Eurokultura); magazyn kulturalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2014) 07:25 Dom - odc. 18/25 - Trzecie kłamstwo - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 09:10 Portrety - Przyjaciele na 33 obroty (Rosław Szaybo i Stanisław Zagórski); film dokumentalny 10:25 Obcy w lesie 52'; film TVP 11:30 Dolina Kreatywna czyli czego szuka młoda sztuka 12:05 Cappuccino z książką 12; magazyn 12:35 Powrót do ulubionych… - Pieprz i wanilia - Z wyspy na wyspę. Seszele. Znasz li ten kraj...? 13:15 Eurokultura (Eurokultura); magazyn kulturalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2014) 13:40 Obcy w lesie 52'; film TVP 14:50 Muka! 27'; dramat 15:35 Dom - odc. 18/25 - Trzecie kłamstwo - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 17:15 Portrety - Przyjaciele na 33 obroty (Rosław Szaybo i Stanisław Zagórski); film dokumentalny 18:30 Pograbek - txt. str. 777 72'; film obyczajowy 20:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 20:20 PO - LIN. Okruchy pamięci - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny 22:00 Druga strona medalu - Rzym, miasto otwarte (Roma, Citta Aperta) 98'; dramat kraj prod.Włochy (1945) 23:50 Więcej niż fikcja - Bałkańska dusza (Balkan Spirit); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2013) 01:05 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 01:25 Kino nocne - Miód (Bal / Honey) 99'; dramat kraj prod.Turcja, Francja, Niemcy (2010) 03:15 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - (128); magazyn 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:25 Polska z bocznej drogi - Nieporadni 07:40 Polska z bocznej drogi - Zabytkowe sentymenty 07:55 Ginące cywilizacje - Ludzie - jaguary. Plemię Nahua w Sierra de Guerrero odc. 3 (Enddangered civilisations); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2000) 09:00 Noce i dnie - odc. 9/12 - Ojcowie i dzieci - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 10:00 Spór o historię - Wielkie mocarstwa wobec zagłady Żydów; debata 10:45 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 44 Po zdrowie i urodę cz. 2; magazyn 11:15 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 25 Holandia (93) "Co ma polder do wiatraka?"; magazyn kulinarny 11:50 Rozkaz sumienia - odc. 1/7 W obliczu klęski; cykl dokumentalny 12:15 Rozkaz sumienia - odc. 2/7 Przebudzenie; cykl dokumentalny 12:40 Z kabaretowego archiwum 12:50 Barbórka - txt. str. 777 AD 67'; film TVP 14:10 Ex Libris - XXIII Targi Książki Historycznej; magazyn 14:45 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 15:25 Sensacje XX wieku - Operacja Odessa cz. I - txt. str. 777 16:20 Koło historii - Kresowym szlakiem - Kołomyja; cykl reportaży 17:00 Noce i dnie - odc. 10/12 - Rodzimy się i umieramy a życia wciąż wystarcza. - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 18:05 Pelplińska jesień 1939 roku; film dokumentalny 18:40 Flesz historii - odc. 210; cykl reportaży 19:00 Wiadomości - wydania archiwalne - 3.12.1989 19:45 Rozkaz sumienia - odc. 3/7 Innej drogi nie ma; cykl dokumentalny 20:15 Rozkaz sumienia - odc. 4/7 Zamojszczyzna w ogniu; cykl dokumentalny 20:40 Cafe Historia - Pojednanie w Krzyżowej; program publicystyczny 21:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 21:40 Sensacje XX wieku - Operacja Odessa cz. II - txt. str. 777 22:35 Uciekinier - txt. str. 777 56'; film dokumentalny 23:45 Portrety Wojenne - Jan Zumbach - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 00:15 Powrót z Kazachstanu 00:35 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 01:10 Dni chwały (Indigenes) 123'; dramat wojenny kraj prod.Francja, Maroko, Belgia (2006) 03:25 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:10 Świat się kręci - /239/; widowisko publicystyczne 07:00 Las Story - odc. 7 - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 07:25 Wakacje z duchami - odc. 7/7 - Strachy na lachy - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama , Pogoda 11:00 Halo Polonia; magazyn 11:40 Gorący temat - odc. 7/16 Początek kampanii; serial TVP 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1140 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:30 Łamigłówka - Województwo Wielkopolskie 4 12:35 Wiadomości 12:50 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 9/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:50 Teatr Telewizji - Brancz - txt. str. 777 99'; spektakl teatralny 15:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 1086* - Dylemat Magdaleny; telenowela TVP 16:15 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej 16:55 Gorący temat - odc. 7/16 Początek kampanii; serial TVP 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (619) San Francisco - Michał 17:30 Teleexpress 17:50 Łamigłówka - Województwo Wielkopolskie 4 17:55 Sensacje XX wieku - Radziecka bomba A cz. 2; cykl dokumentalny 18:25 Załoga Eko - III Na szlaku Natura 2000 - Skarby czystej wody; magazyn 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1140 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:25 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2014) 19:45 Dobranocka - Bajki zza okna - O dzielnych pestkach i straszliwym potworze; serial animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:30 Sport 20:35 Pogoda 20:40 Łamigłówka - Województwo Wielkopolskie 4 20:50 Teatr Telewizji - Brancz - txt. str. 777 99'; spektakl teatralny 22:40 Racja stanu - Wywiad z ministerm Grzegorzem Schetyną 23:20 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 23; serial obyczajowy TVP 00:05 Polonia w Komie - (620) Metju - Zuping 00:15 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny 01:05 Łamigłówka - Województwo Wielkopolskie 4 01:10 Gorący temat - odc. 7/16 Początek kampanii; serial TVP 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bajki zza okna - O dzielnych pestkach i straszliwym potworze; serial animowany 02:00 Wiadomości 02:25 Sport 02:30 Pogoda 02:45 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 23; serial obyczajowy TVP 03:35 Polonia w Komie - (620) Metju - Zuping 03:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1140; serial obyczajowy TVP 04:20 Teatr Telewizji - Brancz 99'; spektakl teatralny 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 06:05 Humor w odcinkach - Słodkie życie - Prawdziwy wzór /8/; sitcom 06:40 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 26 Włochy - Piemont (97) Stolica Piemontu; magazyn kulinarny 07:10 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Gotowanie na lodzie - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 07:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Peru. Amazonia, 1973 cz 2 (50) - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 08:15 Tylko Ty! - odc 19; teleturniej 08:50 Familiada - odc. 2099; teleturniej 09:20 ZRÓB SOBIE GĘBĘ - TOMASZ BRODA PRZEDSTAWIA - Jack Nicholson (3); felieton 09:30 Śpiewające fortepiany - (46) 10:30 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Miasto (64) - txt. str. 777; widowisko rozrywkowe 11:30 Życie to Kabaret - Hotel Polonia - Wielkie otwarcie (2); program satyryczny 12:25 ZRÓB SOBIE GĘBĘ - TOMASZ BRODA PRZEDSTAWIA - Kuba Wojewódzki (8); felieton 12:35 Humor w odcinkach - Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju - (60) 13:00 Humor w odcinkach - Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju - (61) 13:35 Familiada - odc. 2100; teleturniej 14:10 Humor w odcinkach - Słodkie życie - Konkury /12/ - txt. str. 777; sitcom 14:40 Gwiazdy opolskich kabaretonów - Janusz Gajos 14:55 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - XV Festiwal Kabaretowy w Koszalinie 2009 - KABARET TV (1) 15:45 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - XV Festiwal Kabaretowy w Koszalinie 2009 - KABARET TV (2) 16:45 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - XV Festiwal Kabaretowy w Koszalinie 2009 - KABARET TV (3) 17:20 Tylko jeden skecz - Neo - Nówka i Paranienormalni; program rozrywkowy 17:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Wyspy Trobrianda (1968) (51) - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 18:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 26 Włochy - Piemont (98) Blaski Turynu; magazyn kulinarny 18:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Gotowanie na lodzie - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 19:35 Humor w odcinkach - Słodkie życie - Casting /13/ - txt. str. 777; sitcom 20:10 Śpiewające fortepiany - (47) 21:15 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - PRL (61); widowisko rozrywkowe 22:15 Życie to Kabaret - Łowcy śmiechu - Grzegorz Halama; program kabaretowy 23:20 superSTARcie - (8); widowisko muzyczne 00:50 Niezapomniane Koncerty - Tylko hity! Opole2012 - Szalone lata 60 - te; koncert 02:00 Życie to Kabaret - Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (18); program rozrywkowy 03:05 Gwiazdy opolskich kabaretonów - Maciej Stuhr 03:20 Z archiwum kabaretu Tey czyli RetroTEYada odc. 7 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek 06:06 Info Poranek 06:10 Pogoda Info 06:15 Info Poranek 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek 06:35 Info Poranek 06:40 Pogoda Info 06:45 Info Poranek 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek 07:05 Info Poranek 07:10 Pogoda Info 07:15 Info Poranek 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek 07:34 Info Poranek 07:40 Gość poranka 07:53 Info Poranek 07:59 Serwis Info Poranek 08:10 Info Poranek 08:23 Pogoda Info 08:29 Serwis Info Poranek 08:34 Info Poranek 08:40 Gość poranka 08:53 Info Poranek 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek 09:06 Pogoda Info 09:11 Serwis sportowy 09:15 Info Poranek 09:29 Serwis Info Poranek 09:36 Info Poranek 09:40 Pogoda Info 09:45 Info Poranek 09:59 Serwis Info Poranek 10:22 Serwis sportowy 10:29 Serwis Info Poranek 10:40 Pogoda Info 10:45 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień 11:25 Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień 11:55 Pogoda Info 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień 12:25 Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień 12:55 Pogoda Info 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień 13:55 Pogoda Info 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień 14:55 Pogoda Info 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień 15:20 Serwis sportowy 15:25 Pogoda Info 15:30 Info Dzień 16:30 Puls Polski; magazyn 16:54 Pogoda Info 17:00 Serwis sportowy 17:15 Teleexpress Extra 17:32 To jest temat; magazyn 18:00 Dla niesłyszących - Twoje Info - JM 18:24 Po przecinku; rozmowa 18:50 INFOrmacje 19:07 INFOrozmowa 19:24 INFObiznes 19:30 Przedsiębiorcza Polska; magazyn 19:48 Pogoda Info 19:57 Dziś wieczorem 20:12 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 20:44 Flesz - Serwis Info 20:52 Pogoda Info 21:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 21:08 Pogoda Info 21:15 Twoja Sprawa; magazyn 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Flesz - Panorama Dnia 21:51 Panorama Dnia 22:48 Pogoda Info 22:55 Z dnia na dzień 23:45 Sportowy Wieczór 23:59 Audiencja generalna papieża Franciszka - skrót 00:10 Teleexpress Extra 00:30 To jest temat; magazyn 01:00 Dziś wieczorem 01:15 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 01:47 Flesz - Serwis Info 02:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 02:20 Panorama Dnia 03:13 Pogoda Info 03:20 Dziś wieczorem 03:35 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 04:07 Flesz - Serwis Info 04:11 To jest temat; magazyn 04:45 Z dnia na dzień 05:30 Twoja Sprawa; magazyn 05:50 Zakończenie dnia